


Waking Apology

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluffs and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: A small moment of not-quite waking between Even and Terra after the Xehanort business.





	Waking Apology

It was late at night in the Radiant Garden medical ward, Even was the only one awake at the time and had decided to spend the hours seated next to the unconscious form resting on one of the medical beds. Even didn’t want the other to wake up alone in the middle of the night, so he remained at the man’s side while the rest of the castle slept.

He wasn’t the same man Even had known for the past decade, but he still didn’t want the other to wake up confused and alone.

That being said, he hadn’t been expecting Terra to wake up on his watch.

He turned to the bed as the sound of groaning reached his ears, eyes widening at the sight he was met with. Terra was sitting up on the bed, face tipped down towards the sheets covering him and seemingly not paying attention to anything around him.

Even set down the clipboard he’d been writing on gently, turning more fully towards the other and speaking in a soft, quiet voice. “You’re awake, how are you feeling?”

The reaction was instantaneous. Terra’s face snapped towards him, hazy blue eyes zeroing in on him for a single moment before he shot forward.

Even didn’t have the time to flinch away before he was wrapped in the other’s arms, dragged close to a broad chest and held there, safe and tucked close to Terra’s wounded heart. He blinked slowly, unsure how to deal with this unexpected movement or even what had caused it to occur.

Terra’s muttering answered that question soon enough.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault,” he was muttering over and over again into Even’s hair, arms tightening around him. “You were gone; I sent you away and you didn’t come back. It was my fault.”

Even’s features softened and he returned Terra’s embrace, sinking fingers into soft brown hair. “It’s ok,” he said, voice soft and gentle. “You didn’t know what would happen. I’m ok.”

They remained pressed together, Terra continuing to mutter apologies into his hair, until Terra slumped against him, breathing evening out in a restful slumber. He guided the younger back against the bed, tucking the warm blankets back around him before contacting the other Keyblade users and informing them that Terra was most likely close to waking.

He didn’t mention what had transpired between himself and Terra though, he’d keep that to himself.


End file.
